Paladin of Lighting
by Shrimpknight67
Summary: My take on the gamer fanfiction. A man wakes up in a new world, read as he tries not to die from the supernatural with the regular gamer system is replaced with the Dark Souls leveling system. OC will know nothing about Highschool DxD universe.
1. Prologue

_I liked reading gamer fanfiction and decided to write one of my own. I didn't want the main character to be too overpowered that the MC can destroy mostly everyone in canon. I decided to change how the leveling system works from the typical gamer fanfiction, it would be based on dark souls. If you guys don't know what would be different dark souls is a game where to level up you have to beat enemies to gain souls where in turn you need a certain amount of souls to level up. Souls are also used for the currency of the game sometimes have to choose to get a new item or level up. Unlike most gamer fanfiction there will only be specific types of spells that the character can use, I planning that there will be only six skills that the OC would have that is counting the two skills every gamer have. The skills won't make the character overpowered they will be there to make his life to be like dark souls._

 _Warning my grammar is trash, multiple teachers had me get extra help to write my essay papers. My English teacher told me to download Grammarly._

 _This story will contain elements from Highschool DxD, Dark Souls, Dante's Inferno. Disclaimer I don't own anything except for this story and my OC_

A black void is all I can see; I don't see anything nor can I feel anything. I am just floating forever watching the darkness of the void.

 _'So this is the afterlife. Just a dark void of nothing?'_ I thought to myself. While I may not believe in a higher being, I thought the afterlife would be grand, but it turns out to be just a dark void of nothing.

I don't know how long I was here it could be minutes, hours or even days. I have no real telling of the time when I am looking at the endless abyss. No real feeling comes into play, impassive about everything; I don't even know my name.

As I continue to stare at nothing, a message with a blue background with black letters appears in front of my view.

 **[Congratulations, you have been picked as the new Gamer. Do you accept being the new Gamer]**

 **(Yes/No)**

 _'Yes'_ I mentally screamed, anything will be better than having to stare continuously at nothing.

The screen disappeared, a bright flash of light turned everything white. My eyes took a while to adjust to the brightness after my eyes adjust to the new light I scanned the room that I had found myself in.

The area had dull white walls, both the ceiling and floor were made of wood. Around me are these wooden bars among several other different sleeping babies in similar wooden cribs. I felt so sleepy as a let out a yawn, a began the lay down as my eyelids felt heavy I closed my eye, I felt myself drifting to sleep.

When I woke up, I looked around, I notice that everything was real meaning I was finally out of the void. I glanced around, then glanced down, I saw two small pudgy hands; I felt surprised to see that I became a baby.

As I was trying out my new body, I didn't notice two giant hands lifting up my body. Scared of the motion, I started to scream, I guess as a baby you can't control your emotions causing I me to cry.

"Hush, little one" A gentle voice calmed me out of my crying state. I look up and saw an old lady smiling at me. Her smile had warmth it was like the ones that a grandma gave to their grandchildren; she looked like one of those nuns that belong the catholic church.

She carried and placed me in a playpen where all the other babies play with toys. I quickly craw my way to the big set of lego, not the ones where the piece are small but the one where a baby can't stuff it in their mouths. It took me minutes, but I made a tower I felt so proud of myself making something so tall but that end soon when a baby pushed it down. My eyes began to water1 my little head off. I felt a pair of hands carried me off. I didn't care where she was taking me, as I continue to cry over my destroyed lego tower.

The old nun gently placed me back in my crip; I couldn't stop crying and screaming until I felt something enter my mouth it was soft I started to suck on it, as soon realized that had a pacifier. As soon I began sucking the pacifier I felt myself becoming calm and tired I guess it's a good time to take a nap.

I woke up from my nap, I stared up at the wooden ceiling 'I am free, Freee' I mentally cheered that I am free the boring hell, my small limbs moving in excitement.

The old nun come over had seen my excitement, chuckling to herself "Ah, I see that you are awake." she began to carry me to the dining area where all the other babies were on booster seats making a mess with their food.

She placed me in a booster, she then put a bib on me. Once the food was placed on the table, I gave it a quick look. It looked awful, it was in a small glass jar that had some orange liquid mush. She grabbed a little plastic spoon and began to feed me, it tastes just like it looked awful. I spit it out my mouth, now I why the other babies have the food everywhere except their mouths. I followed their example and started to play with my food. When the nun came back, she had one of those baby bottles her hand she put the top of the bottle in my mouth. I closed my eyes in bliss, I couldn't believe that baby milk would be this good.

Night came, all the nuns were putting the babies back to their crips, I fell asleep. after a long day my baby mind couldn't keep up with all the things that happened today, I closed my eyes for sleep hoping that today was not a dream. I woke up to a screeching sound, the baby that's making the noise was in the crib next to me 'It's going to be a long night.' I thought as the baby continue screaming the next thing I know four more babies join with him screaming his head off. 

**Time skip five years.**

It has been five years since that day, from that day forward every time I would build my marvelous lego tower only for it to be knocked down it seems that fate of the building is to be done by the same baby. I tried to prevent him from coming near the tower, but these short baby limbs can't do anything to stop him. I had named him my nemesis because every freaking day he destroys my tower. I bet he mocks me every time he does it knowing that I can't do anything to stop him.

I stop building Lego towers around a year or two, I gave up trying to make them it would seem that a lego towers own fate was to be destroyed by babies. I decide to play with toy cars, I would push them around the room making cars noises with my mouth as I go along. That day my arch nemesis was confused about not having any lego towers to destroy the next day he found out I was playing with the toy cars. He took the car I was playing with, and I had to settle for a school bus from that day he was on top of my list of people I hate and the only one on that list.

The times I didn't play with any of the toys I read picture books, all of the books were about Christian stories like Noah's Ark, Adam and Eve, and my favorite Hey Warrior Kids. I am pretty excited about getting our first lessons about Christianity later today.

After our playtime, Sister Mary took us to the dining area to give us our first lesson, she was the old nun that took care of me when I was younger. "Alright children settle down, today we are going to learn about Jesus Christ..." The teaching quickly becomes boring while I don't remember much about my first life but I know I didn't participate in any religion. The story was boring at first until they talk about Christ being crucified on the cross. "Jesus was later sealed in a tomb, and after three days, he was resurrected from the dead-" I pondered about that. 'If God can bring anyone back from the dead does that mean I was brought back from the dead.' It became

more clear the more I thought about it if God brought me back, he would put me in an orphanage that's run by his believers.

"Miss Mary, can anyone be brought back from the dead?" I had to ask if anyone can be resurrected then, maybe I was resurrected and brought to this orphanage. "Yes, one day every one of us will be resurrected, and our body will be perfect in every way. We won't have any disabilities that we had before the resurrection, and we won't ever be sick." 'Well, that confirms it God must have put me here. Holy shit that also proves that God is real.' I felt my mind blow it was like knowing the secret of the universe because knowing that God is real might be the secret of the universe. 

**Time Skip another five years.**

Time has flown past me then I had noticed, ever since that day I have been reading picture books about the stories told in the old testament. I found the Christian mythology to be fascinating some of my favorites stories are, The four horseman, Samson, and Moses. In my head, I think that the four horsemen presence is just screaming badass enough said. Samson was like the Christian Hercules; he gains his strength with his but loses it once he cut it. The Moses, a prophet of God, he helped the Israelites escape Eygpt and split the red sea. Moses was so badass that he talked down Satan and dispelled him, it said in the bible that Moses didn't die but was sent to heaven while he was still alive.

Today was an unusual day instead of us having time to play the nuns had told us that someone was coming to take us on a trip.

After lunch a short senior man with gray hair, a mustache, black eyes, and wore a priest outfit he had come in the dining area. The priest was looking around the room smiling as he did, I didn't like that smile it seemed warm But I have a gut feeling it was something else.

We lined up in front of the orphanage waiting our turn to board the bus."Psst, Elijah do you know where we are going." A voice broke me from my thoughts, it was someone whispering in my ear. I turned around and saw a little boy the same age as me, he had blond hair and a pair of dark blue eyes. His boyish face had freckles the went across his face. He was my self-proclaimed best friend, but all I called was that he is my arch-nemesis.

About my name, the nuns have given me the name 'Elijah' because they didn't know my birth name. When I asked about my parents, they shooked their head and tried to avoid the questions although all I found out was that they had found me on the stairs of the orphanage.

I liked my name, as it's also the name of my second favorite prophet after Moses. Elijah, he was a prophet that put a drought on Isreal until Elijah commanded the rain to do so he did this because the people of Isreal had started to worship a god 'Baal.' Once the queen Jezebel found out what Elijah had done she wanted him dead, he fleed in fear for his life but was filled with shame because he has not trusted God with his life. God has shown Elijah that he has more power than the people of Isreal.

I jumped in shock as I felt some shake me like some protein shake. I looked over, and it was my self-proclaimed best friend.

"Elijah, Elijah, Elijah are you listening to me" he kept on shaking me.

"Yeah, can you please stop shaking me, Brett." once I called his name, Brett stopped shaking me and crossed his arms.

"Well if you didn't go to la la land I won't have to shake you." Typical teenagers explaining that they are right and you are wrong.

"Shut up you're irritating me" "No you shut up." "No, you!" "No, you!" we kept on bickering like kids until one of the sisters came placed a finger to her mouth "Shhhh" both of us turned and faced forward with our lips sealed.

As we board the bus, I was forced to sit next to Brett who kept on talking and talking about what happened in his dream last night. I was never one for talking with others only listening and answered when some was asking a question. I soon fell asleep mostly do with Bretts' lousy retelling of his dream. I woke when I felt someone tapping my should I opened my eyes and found Brett trying to wake me up. "Elijah, wake up everyone is leaving." I looked around the bus seeing everyone in a line to leave the bus.

We were in s a forest all I could see was trees everywhere and any direction. We faced the priest as he was explaining where we are. "Children, today I am going to show you your new home." Silence, everyone was silent even me I couldn't even think. The orphanage was my home for ten years, I had both good and bad memories there I couldn't believe that I wouldn't be able to go there anymore.

With a warm smile, the priest led us a to inside a metal building, that was about a story tall, it had metal bars instead of windows. The building looked scary as it looked more like a prison than a new home.

"Welcome, Welcome children." He showed us inside of the building, bunk beds filled the room it looked like a forest of beds. The beds didn't look like they would give the user a backache in the morning. He looked at us with a smile that reminded me of the smiles of a child's when they get something for Christmas. His smile change from warm and welcoming to a twisted looking grin. 

**Time Skip 3 years**

It has been three years since that day, and ever since then, we have been put through hell. The priest has put us through experiments, injecting us with unknown injections put he torture us in the hope that we may wield a 'holy sword' I don't want to think that the sword was holy or anything no 'holy sword' would cause this much suffering in those who believe in their creator.

It seems that the priest gathered orphans from different orphanages that were run by the church. Each time a group of children appeared the old priest seemed to smile like he was going to get a new toy for his birthday. Each time I saw him greet the new kids I get more and more creeped out at the sight of his face, it was like he saw us as a knowledge hunger scientists see in a lab rat. When we came here, it was just like the same orphanage routine, wake up, eat, lessons time, sleep, and repeat. That was the routine for the first four months when each month a new bus came dropping off new kids from different ages. After those four months, he started to experiment on us, I was shocked and scared of the sudden change of the priest I believed that he was a friendly priest now he looks like a mad scientist.

Every day he takes into the laboratory, and experiments on us he brings us there one by one each coming back with patches all over their body but sometimes they don't come back. 

**Flashback**

"I miss the orphanage" a meek voice that was worn down by screaming and crying cried out.

"I know Brett my too" My quiet voice was weak, but he can hear it. Brett and I would sit beside the walls, and talk about anything mostly about the outside world.

"Brett Ambler, you're next" A loud voice that spread throughout the whole room. 'It seems it now Bretts' turn to go' I looked at him to see a kid no older than 10 having

trouble to stand up his legs were shaking that his next step they would give out.

"I don't think he will make it this time." By the voice alone, I know who it is, but I don't want to pay him any attention, Zeke was part of a different orphanage that had mostly younger kids. He is older than me by a year or so, he had untamed black hair and dull black eyes he acted like an older brother for the younger kids. He kept on

getting their hopes alive by telling them that they would get out of here soon.

"Hmph, you don't know, only God knows" My faith in God never wavered one bit, I believed that he kept us alive from all the torture that we have been through every day. I would say it grow more every time we survived the day.

"There you go with God again saying and saying 'God will protect us' bull shit I don't believe that God would want kids being tortured by a Preist for some 'holy swords'" I rolled my eyes at his reply, I could hear disgust each time he said, God. While I didn't like the way he talked about Gods' name in that manner it was his choice and I won't force anyone to believe the same thing as I did. Mostly all the older kids lost hope in seeing the outside world and think they will die here. I didn't say anything else and watched the doors for Brett.

As they called the next names, I didn't see Brett walking out of the laboratory I know what happened he probably died during the experimentation. I hugged my knees and cried silently knowing best-friend was now dead. I know that he and I didn't get on the best of turns with him knocking down my first lego town stole my toys. He and I changed from being arch-nemesis to being best-friends during our time in this hell hole, later being brothers looking out for each other, promising that we will get out of here alive.

When it was time for us to sleep, I got on my knees and prayed.

"God our Father, Your power brings us to birth, Your providence guides our lives, and by Your command, we return to dust. Lord, those who die still live in Your presence, their lives change but do not end. I pray in hope for my friend, and for all the dead known to You alone. In company with Christ, Who died and now lives, may they rejoice in Your kingdom, where all our tears are wiped away. Unite us together again in one family, to sing Your praise forever and ever. Amen." It was one the prayers that I learned from the sister during our lessons, that night I cried myself to sleep dreaming about the time Brett and I would fight over toys.

 **End flashback**

"Failures, Failures you are all Failures!" An angry voice had brought me out of my thoughts. The priest had barged into the room, he throws a child on the floor in front of him. "I had worked so hard for all of you, but none of you can do what I had asked you to do. You are all Failures!"

That night instead of going to our rooms we were told that we would be staying in a different place tonight it was a small brick house in the forest away from the main complex. The brick house has one room there were no windows, a pair of wooden double doors. Once we were in the brick house, the double doors slammed closed, loud gears were turning, then a 'CLICK,' the air vents were now slowly producing a yellow-brown gas that had2 a strong odor.

My eye widened when I looked at the gas, thought were racing through my mind, the priest said that we were all failures, it seems like he wanted to get rid of us. I started to panic, I was scared I couldn't believe that after everything that I went through I would die I quickly lift the caller of my shirt to cover my nose. Many of the younger kids began vomiting the little that they had for dinner. I ran as fast as I could to the door without stopping I slammed myself into the door 'BANG' the sound echoed throughout the whole room. I kept throwing myself at the door hoping to knock it down, what I didn't notice was the older kids were watching me slam myself to the door.

I kept on slamming myself at the door each time it had little to no effect on the wooden door, after each time I felt myself losing hope, feeling scared came closer. In the back of my mind, a small voice is telling it would be better if I just gave up. After slamming myself into the door multiple times, on my shoulder a bruise had formed it hurts every time I rammed into the door. I wanted the pain to stop, I want this whole thing to be just a terrible nightmare and wake up building my lego tower.

I stopped to looking around all of the younger kids collapsed on the floor probably dead, the older kids were still alive a kept an eye on the door like something was going to happen. The pain was now unbearable I couldn't keep on hitting the door, I want to hit the door two more times before I give up. I ran with all my might straight at the door 'CRACK' finally something happened.

I was about to slam the door again for the final time, I felt a hand grab my shoulder I turned around it was Zeke and all the older boys standing behind him. "Let us help." Although it was a weak voice, I couldn't help but smile.

Each one of us running at the door hoping that we can force it open, we were on a timer it will be soon that our bodies will give up due to the gas. We kept on pushing the door open though our numbers were dropping like flies the gas as claimed the lives of all kids except, Zeke, me, and this blond hair kid, he is the same age has me his blue were full of determination. All three us started to run with what little strength that we had, we yelled like madmen at the door.

With one final push, the door was blasted open we felt the cold winds rush through us. A blanket of snow covered the whole forest. "We did it, WE did it, WE DID IT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs "Zeke..." I looked around for Zeke, without him I would be the only trying to leave the building and most of all I would be dead. I spotted him but was speechless Zeke was laying on the foothold of the door. I crawled towards him "Zeke, Zeke..." I check for any breathing but found none I looked past him my skin became paler, I throw up at sight. In the build was piles and piles of bodies of children between the ages of 12-14, scared. Adrenaline filled my veins I quickly stood up and ran until my legs collapsed.

With the adrenaline faded I fell like a puppet when it's string cut. That gas was now taking its effect on me, my eye began to blur out. Knowing I wasn't going to making I closed my eyes for one final prayer.

"Dear, Heavenly father I thank thee for all that you have given me, I thank thee for the new life you have given me thought short I made friends that treat me as a brother it was a fulling life for me. I ask that thee watch over the children that died today that they may be welcomed to heaven with open arms. I pray to thee that I might be able to join them in heaven. In the name of thy son Jesus Christ. Amen" After saying the prayer, I collapsed and felt the cold snow touching my face before everything went black.

In the void, a message had welcomed me as I opened my eyes.

 **[Congratulation Gamer for completing the turtoral]**

 _I hope that you guy like the story so far if you think that my grammar is trash, can you guys leave a review explaining why my grammar is trash and not flame me without telling why you think so. With your review, I can edit the story so it's more enjoyable for you guys to read._


	2. The Arrival

This updated is an rewrite, I finally got a Beta Reader REDthunderBoar, this person help me a lot with the grammar error generally fixed this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

 **[Congratulation Gamer for completing the tutorial]**

I stared at the message 'Gamer? Tutorial?' these word sound familiar but I can't put my finger on it even this place gives me a little deja vu when I looked at the endless abyss.

 **[As completing the tutorial 'Life' you will now begin the actual game]**

A screen popped up it had my body on the far right of the screen although I was only wearing a nothing but a loincloth, I had a wooden club on my left hand and wooden planks tied together to make a shield.

[Name: Elijah]

[Gender: Male]

[Age: Child]

[Class: Deprived]

[Burial Gift: None]

[Face Preset]

[Build]

[Appearance]

[Level: 1]

[Vigor: 10]

[Attunement: 10]

Endurance: 10

[Vitality: 10]

[Strength: 10]

[Dexterity: 10]

[Intelligence: 10]

[Faith: 10]

[Luck: 10]

This screen looks like the dark soul 3's character creation screen. 'Since this might be the same thing' I tapped on the on [Age] a smaller page appeared giving me multiple options.

 **[Age only affects the appearance and has no bearing on the ability]**

 **-Child-**

 **-Young-**

 **-Mature-**

 **-Aged-**

Once I picked **'Young'** my body froze for a second, instead of having a body of an 11-year-old it instead gave a body of a 17-year-old. I tapped [Class] once again a different page popped up showing all the classes, but I already know which one to pick.

[An obscure knight of poor renown who collapsed roaming the land. Sturdy, owing to high vitality and stout armor.]

[Level: 9]

[Vigor: 12]

[Attunement: 10]

[Endurance: 11]

[Vitality: 15]

[Strength: 13]

[Dexterity: 12]

[Intelligence: 9]

[Faith: 9]

[Luck: 7]

Now unto Burial Gift like the class, I already know which one to chose. I picked the **[Life Ring]** to boost my maximum health; and if it's going to be like any of the Dark Souls games, I think it would be a wise choice to have it.

Going down the list, I tapped on **[Face preset.]**

 **-Commoner-**

 **-Northern Warrior-**

 **-Astora Noble-**

 **-Dragon Academy Student-**

 **-Carime Novice-**

 **-Catarina Merrymaker-**

 **-Speratine Traveler-**

 **-Great Swamp Outcast-**

 **-Londer Shadow of Death-**

 **-Irithlylian-**

Scrolling between the options, three of options caught my interest into my mind. Out of the three, two of them were for looking hideous or funny; these were the **'Great Swamp Outcast'** and **'Irithlylian.'** When I looked at the Outcast, I could see why he was cast out from the swamp, (don't take this the wrong way) and when I scrolled on the **'Irithlylian'** option the first thing that came into mind was the white version of Michael Jackson. What I chose was the **'Dragon Academy Student'** for it looks the most normal out all the options. When going to the **[Build]** options what immediately caught my interest was **'Small head'** and **'large head.'** I scrolled between the two, seeing my head shrink to a walnut size them to a real-life bobblehead made me laugh a bit. I pick slim for it gave me the most ordinary look out of all the options. Now comes to the most complicated part of making the character, as there was a lot of things you can change here. I tapped on **[Appearance]** it replaced the first page with different options.

 **-Gender-**

 **-Age-**

 **-Voice-**

 **-Physique-**

 **-Build Detail-**

 **-Base Skin Color-**

 **-Face Detail-**

 **-Save Favorites-**

 **-Load Favorite-**

 **-Defaults-**

I didn't like to mess with the setting of my character when I am playing the game cause when I play, I chose to keep the helmet on during my playthroughs. Most importantly it didn't affect the combat system of the game, I only change the hair, the skin tone and the jaw width of the character. The only hairstyle that I like was the stylish mohawk, it looked the best and personally don't think guys should have long hair, I changed my skin color from white to more Tan color and added more muscles to my arms.

Once I finished editing my look I gave the character on the left one last look, then tapping on the **[Finalize creation]** everything turned dark as the character page disappeared from my sight.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of screaming, I looked around to see screaming corpses of fire falling past me. I felt the wind blowing on my face, only making me feel hotter. Was I, on fire?! I willed one of my arms to my face, but I didn't see my child's hand, but a metal gauntlet that covered all the way to my elbows. I looked at the gauntlet with widening eyes as I notice that it was on fire along with the rest of my body.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" I screamed at the top of my lungs, my heart started to beat faster as I descend further down the fiery abyss. I kept on falling until I couldn't see my hand in front of me, I closed my eyes in fear of not knowing what is going to happen.

My body hit the ground, but I didn't feel any pain. As I was checking my body, I remembered the metal gauntlet on my arm I brought it face to get a better look at it. The gauntlet was so clean that I could see my reflection on it. I quickly brought my other hand up; and saw the same gauntlet on it.

Noticing it off to the side, I walked over to a small puddle it was filled with a dark red liquid. I found myself in the staring at the knight starting set from Dark Souls 3. I slowly raised my hand to touch the helmet while watching the knight copy my actions. I slowly walked backward in fear until I felt a rock wall I slid down to the realization.

After a good minute of pondering about the events happened so far. I had, mixed feelings. On the one hand, I am a dark souls character, in the other, I'm scared that I was going to be in a place-based on the Dark Souls game. A red message appeared between my legs it reads {If you want to access you the [Menu] think or say [Menu]}

 _'[Menu]_ '

A screen popped up showing three different icons; one had two swords crossing over a shield, the other had an old pouch on it, the last one had human body standing up. I tapped on the first one; it was my equipment page, it was blank at the moment but when I selected [Right-Hand Weapon 1] it brought me to my weapons page.

Right now I only had a [Long Sword] and a [Knight shield] I picked the [Long Sword] and red stamp appeared on the left corner of it. I did the same with the [Knight Shield] but placed it in [Left Hand Weapon] I dismiss the screen. In my right hand appeared the [Long Sword] and on my left hand was the [Knight Shield].

Three bars filled the top corner of my view, the top one was red, the middle one was blue, and the last one was green. It also had a small ring icon below the bars, my [Life Ring] I assumed. I walked back to the red puddle to see an empty ashen flask perched on the rock behind the puddle, so I picked it up and filled it with the liquid.

Walking down the cliff, I looked around and studied this unknown area; jagged rocks and fire filled the place with a hellish feeling. Off in the distance, I saw a giant ship aboard the river shore, hollows lined up all around to board the boat.

I stepped closer to the crowd curiosity-filled my mind, 'I wonder where they are going'. So I decided followed them aboard the ship. The ship looked it had suffered through the ragged rocks and burning, the front of the boat seems to has been carved to look like an upper half of a human skeleton. The vessel was loaded with hollows, although most of them were locked in cages, screaming in pain and agony.

"AHAHA IT HAS SEEMED THAT A PURE SOUL DECIDED BECOME ONE OF THE DAMNED" A booming voice stated in a mocking tone. I looked at the front of the boat to see a giant wooden head staring at me with its flaming yellow orbs for eyes. The head was rooted to the front of the ship; the head was turned like it was looking over its shoulder.

"Can you tell me where I am?" Confused at the very Dark Soul's esque boat.

"AHAHAH THE PURE SOUL DOESN'T KNOW IT CAME TO THE DAMN, YOU ARE IN HELL, AND NOW YOU ARE FOREVER DAMNED HERE WITH THE DAMNED" It laughed at my future misery.

 _'Hell!?_ ' I slumped to my knees as despair filled my mind. 'That couldn't be true, for what did I do deserve this punishment' I crawled closer to the head as I couldn't trust my legs to not crumble to the ground if I were to stand. Tears filled from my eye, I may be looked as pitiful but, I always dreamed that if I would die I would be sent to heaven for me to able to go there means that I wouldn't see Brett and the other kids that died on that day. "No that can't be I believed in God, he can save me has he many times before" I wanted to deny it but what does the boat gain by lying to me.

I reached to the front of the head kneeling, putting my head down in a praying form before it "YOU EXPECT A CORPSE TO SAVE YOU!? YOUR SOUL IS NOW FOREVER BOUND IN HELL!"

"But how could this be for I did not sin, and I didn't lose hope in God when everyone else did." I pleaded with all my might 'I shouldn't be here' was the thought go in my mind thinking about anything else didn't come to mind.

"PLEAD YOU WILL BUT I, CHARON WILL BRING YOU AND THE DAMNED TO BE JUDGED." It gave its name with a prideful grin.

I jumped up to run towards the closest hollow as anger consumed me. I unsheathed my sword and slashed the closest hollow in half. The other hollows that witnessed me killing one of their own started to run in fear of being the next victim. I quickly ran behind another hollow while thrusting my blade into its chest followed by kicking the corpse off my sword. In my blinding rage, I didn't notice from the souls of the dead hollow were seeping into my body.

I looked at now the empty ship with corpses littering the place. I felt more alive right now than ever before, even when I was alive "Charon, you will tell me on how to leave hell!"

"FOOLISH MORTAL YOU THINK THAT YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE HELL ONCE IN HELL YOU FOREVER BELONG HERE" Wrong answer.

I ran to Charon's head plunging my blade into the back of his neck. Its glorious scream sounded as I pulled out the blade, fiery red liquid came out of the wound. "MORTAL, YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT"

 ***screech*** a deep screech filled the air, I scryed over the ship to find out where the noise came from. ***SCREECH*** there it was again the same noise, but this time it sounded louder. Stomping noises became more profound, and it seems to be coming from one of the ledges by the above river. I grabbed my shield from my back I kept it raised, on guard from whatever is coming.

On the edge of the cliff a giant humanoid with four red-glowing eyes and a horned skull for a head. It had a bony tail like a dinosaur fossil. The beasts' shoulder blades were being worn like shoulder pads as was its spine. The creature jumped down from the cliff unto the boat; the boat started to shake due to the force that came from the beast. I looked at the creature with familiarity; it looked just like the Capra Demon from Dark Soul one it even had the same sword too, the great demon machete in both of its hands.

A giant red bar popped up on my bottom view it showed [Capra Demon]. The Demon jumped high in the air I watch it leaped; I had an unknown feeling telling me to get away from this spot right now, and I followed it. I performed something that I didn't know how to do; I rolled away just in time from the demon swords slamming on the spot I once stood.

I stopped to think about what I just did, but before I could congratulate myself one of the Capra Demon's sword slashed my chest. I ran away from the demon and hid behind some wooden crates, I put my hand at where I felt the pain, but there was nothing, no wound nothing. I looked at my health bar to see that almost one-third of it was empty. I gripped my sword and shield tighter trying to ignore the sharp pain that I felt.

I looked over the boxes crates to find the demon blindly attacking any containers that crossed his way with its back facing me. I took this opportunity to ran at it and slashed its back a couple of time before I used too much stamina to roll away from his attacks.

I put forward my shield and watched it perform another lung attack; I rolled behind it and started struck its back. The demon put his two swords together with a spin to try and slash at me. With my knowledge that Dark Souls gave, I dodged his strike.

I continued to slash at him but in the process, but depleted the stamina bar. He readied up an attack, but I didn't have any stamina to dodge the strike, so I took the force of his attack. Again I felt the pain but when I looked at where it hit me I couldn't see anything not even a scratch on my armor.

I ran away from the demon hiding behind the same crates, I grabbed the Flask on instinct and drank it. The liquid felt like a fire burning going down my throat to throughout my body, giving me warmth and comfort as I saw my health bar fill up to full.

Before I rushed the demon, I saw its health bar was near half. I faced the demon head on, once it started to swing its swords I rolled under the giant blades and struck the demon's back. Before it could even get a hit on me, I rolled back away from it.

I looked at the Capra Demon's health bar to see that it only need one more hit than it will be dead. The demon began to charge another lunge attack, so I rolled to the side of it giving me the opportunity to end it once and for all. I stabbed my sword through its back, forcing it to the ground.

Light broke through the demon's corpse, blinding me. In that bright flash, the demon was gone leaving behind the demon's machete. I touched the handle of the machete it instantly disappeared and got a message on the bottom of my view.

 **[Great Demon Machete]**

I opened up my inventory tab to see that the machete was added to my inventory but with an 'X' on the corner signifying that I didn't have the acquired stats to wield the thing.

* * *

 **[Great Demon Machete]**

[The lesser Capra demons use these greatswords in pairs. The blade is cast iron and hooked.]

[The sword is imbued with no particular magic, but for those who have the strength, its great weight will smash foes mercilessly.]

* * *

The ship stopped "GO NOW MORTAL, AND BE JUDGED, FOR YOU ARE NOW DAMNED HERE FOREVER" Charon docked at a river bank, I ran out on to shore I looked back to see Charon sailing away I walked forward feet first in hell.

A forest not like any kind I have seen, the tree looked like disfigured human hands some the trees were just human bodies sprouting breaches. I found a cave made up of roots; curiosity got the better of me; I entered the cave to see a shield that had a crest of two vines, it was covered in vines as well. I ripped the item from the roots, like the machete, the shield disappeared into my inventory.

* * *

 **[Grass Crest Shield]**

[Old medium metal shield of unknown origin.

The grass crest is lightly imbued with magic, which slightly speeds stamina recovery.]

[Skill: Parry

Repel an attack at the right time to follow up with a critical hit. Works while equipped in either hand.]

* * *

The sound of a baby crying echoed throughout the forest. I looked around for the baby so that I may save it from this terrible place. I kept on walking until heard the sound again. It seemed that it came from further ahead, so I ran to where the sound came from. The sound of babies crying now could be heard all over the forest.

The first baby was getting louder as I marched forward. I soon stumbled upon a baby on the floor of the forest its skin dark skin was black as charcoal waring a simple rag for clothes. I was saddened about how could a baby end of in this damned place. I picked up the baby "Hush, little baby for I shall protect you." No baby should be in this terrible place.

A groaning noise had replaced the cries of babies. Looking around in panic I saw small shadow pop from inside the tree roots. When they came closer, I had a good look on them. They looked just like the baby I picked up, but curved knives replaced their hands. I looked at them with wide eyes I was terrified not of fear but the idea, these babies seemed to be around six months old, so how could they be here and turned into demons!

Pain, I felt pain in my chest, but how?! I looked down to see the baby I just picked up was now slashing at my breastplate! I instantly throw the thing down I no longer saw it as a helpless baby, but a baby turned demon that now wants to kill me. My health has taken a beating from that rapid attack from the demon, it was still laying on the ground. I skewered the abomination like shish kabob and bringing my sword over on my back with the small demon still skewered. I flung the demon at the rest of its kind, but that did little to stop them. The little demons were surrounding me with their ever-growing number, one of the golden rules of Dark Souls was, never to get surrounded. Almost everything could kill you if you were surrounded. _'Fucking sewer rats.'_ (Remember them?)

I did whatever a normal person would do in my shoes, and I booked it. I ran without looking back; my stamina bar was quickly depleted from all the running.

I found a stone temple while I was restoring my stamina. With my stamina now recovered I dash towards the stone temple in hopes to get away from the little demons. The bridge of the temple had collapsed leaving a gap in the bridge. Not hearing the moans, I slowed down my run into a walk to recover my lost stamina.

I ran to where the gap was, so I jumped over the gap and rolled into the temple. I looked back to see an army of baby demons using their bladed hands to crawl their way here I spotted a lever next to the entrance. I pushed the lever down. I heard large gear turning, the next thing I know a massive stone slap slammed down in front of the entrance, blocking the babies.

I rested on the stone slip I was tired even though I only started not long ago, I couldn't believe what this place made me go through. I massacred dozens of damned souls, I killed a Capra demon, and worst of all I killed an infant even though it tried to kill me.

I couldn't do it! I don't even know what I did to be in the wretched place the idea that I didn't do anything to deserve to be in this place frustrated me the most. I believed in God for he was the one to gift me a new life only for it to be taken away, no that couldn't be the case I know it just couldn't. The Priest!. The priest was the one who must have done this to me! Yes, there was no way that God would send me to hell it was that heretic priest. I brawled the stone, my hands now bleeding, but I didn't care I was too furious to even register the pain. 'I will kill him, and once I get out of here, I will kill that heretic!'

I got up with newfound vigor, although I couldn't see in this poorly lit room I could hear a whisper coming from the other side. I felt a wooden gate where the whisper was the loudest pushing the gates light filled my eyes. Once the blur cleared, I got to see what was in the room. The base of the room was circular, pillars with fire on the top were standing on the perimeter of the room, but that didn't catch my eyes it was the beings that were inside the room. They looked like people from ancient Greek and Rome. Their skin was now a dark gray color, but I could partially see through them like ghosts. In the middle of the room, light shined down illuminating that area more than any place in the room. I walked past the old spirits towards the light, and it was calling out to me, bring me closer.

Once I entered the light, I felt loved by it. It was welcoming. It was serenity.

I stabbed my sword in the ground and knelt before it. "Dear, Heavenly Father forgive me for I have sinned, I have talked about you in anger and blamed you for the things that happened to me. I have no right in doing so. I ask of thee for forgiveness and that I may overcome the greatest obstacle that has ever block my path in hopes to rejoin you in heaven. I also ask thee to give me the strength to overcome the obstacle. In the name of thy son Jesus Christ, Amen."

* * *

I felt renewed as all the ailments that happened to me, vanished without a trace a page popped showing me two options.

 **[Leave]**

 **[Level up]**

I selected **[Level up]** a large screen popped up blacking my whole vision, it was the level up screen, I add what I think was the best stats to put a point in.

[Level 9 = 12]

[Souls 3140 = 653]

[Required souls 847]

[Attributes]

[Vigo 12= 14] [HP 454= 515]

[Attunement 10= 10] [FP 93= 93]

[Endurance 11= 11] [Stamina 95= 95]

[Vitality 15= 15]

[Strength 13= 13]

[Dexterity 12= 12]

[Intelligence 9= 9]

[Faith 9= 10]

[Luck 9= 9]

 **[Confirm]**

(I will end it there I don't want to write the whole thing, and I know that some of you don't want the read information. If you want the rest of the detail, leave a review saying you want more information.)

The light shined bright it felt like it was burning alive then I felt the light giving me strength, I never felt this powerful. I looked at my HP bar to see it had grown.

"You there, what are you doing?" My gaze landed on an old guy pointing at me. He wore nothing but cloth for shorts, and he was in a group with other old men, one wearing a greek toga and a cloth on his shoulders, the other one was a Roman Centurion.

"I was praying to God, what of it?"

"You cannot do that here!" The man looked at me with fear. Does he still think God is false!

"Why not!"

"The demons would come, and when they kill you, they will kill rest of us." _'It seems the people here are scared of demons, but what of Lucifer the prince of hell'_

"Why are you scared of the demon? Are you not afraid of Lucifer."

"Because he's dead."

 _'WHAT!?'_ "How could he be dead!" I roared still couldn't believe that the prince of hell is dead.

"He died during the great war."

"What war?" In the bible, there was no mention of war where the Lucifer had died.

"*sigh* young people these days won't show respect to their elders. The great war was a battle where all three biblical factions fought. The Fallen Angels, Angels, and Devils. All the factions lost multiple leaders and soldiers in this war, including the four satans; Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, and Asmodeus. The Fallen Angels had the advantage during the climax of the of the war, but their Governor-General, Azazel decided to pull back from the war. And with the forces of the Devil and Angels at a dangerously low, so they too pulled away, and thus the Great War ended."


	3. Limbo

AN: Expect grammar mistakes as I am terrible at grammar

* * *

I couldn't believe it, Angles were losing the war and now suffer the aftermath of a small population. I couldn't believe that those damned Fallen Angels, they were willing to go to war against their father the one who created them, why would they even fall in the first place, God has been merciful and giving to all of his children. Those heretics will taste my blade if any one of them decides to cross my path. "What of the devils?" they are terrible creatures alluring men and women sway away from God, corrupting them in sin 'Hopefully, they had died off.' "They were the ones that came out of the war the worst, while the other fraction still has some of their leaders the devil lost the four satans that govern them.

With the satans dead their heirs decided that they would continue the war with the Angels that their predecessors started, but another group of Devils was against it resulting in a Civil War among Devils." 'So the Devils are doing the worst out of the three.' "Demons reclaimed most of the nine circles of hell when the devils were at the weakest. When they took over, they placed newly formed demons as the guardians of each circle. With their now low numbers, they fled into the more habitable parts of Hell, leaving these places in control of the Demons."

I scoffed at the new information "I do not care who controls Hell, I am only looking for a way out of the reached place." They stayed silent, knowing the answer was I yelled at everyone in the room. "Does anyone know how the escape Hell!" Everyone looked towards my direction, but none of them gave me an answer. "I might have an answer towards your question" Another ghostly figure made it presents know to me. He wore an ordinary roman toga, but had a breastplate over the toga, the breastplate was designed, so that it looked like it had vanes on it, he had a long rag draped over his shoulders. His face was the unique part of him, a crown of metal leaves, dug into his head, vanes came down from, where the leaves pierced his head, the vanes covered most of his face. He carries a shepherd staff with a dream catcher design in the hook, (I am not got at describing how people look, If need a clear picture google Virgil from Dante's Inferno it would be the second image)

I looked at him, expecting an answer, but then I remember I didn't give out my name. "Sorry, my name is Elijah, and I was wrongfully placed here." I could see him raise "Many have claimed that they were wrongfully placed here, but most if not all belong rather if they liked it or not" I know that the damned in hell would be suspicious about me. "Look I know I haven't done anything to warrant my place here... I do not know if you could tell if my soul is pure, but all I ask of you is to trust me." I stared at him for a while hoping that he doesn't take me as one of the damned. "It has seemed that you already have proven yourself as a worthy soul, you have prayed to God while in Hell yet he had answered your prayer" I felt relief wash over my face as I heard those words.

I knelt down on my knee, I was trying to replicate what I thought people did back in the older times. "Oh, spirit I beg of you to guide me to freedom." "I will guide you, but you must put away any division of spirit and gather your soul against all fear." I stood up "Thank you spirit may I ask you, your name cause calling you 'spirit' would be tiring." "You may know me as Virgil" I extend a hand out to him, I stayed like for a couple of seconds it felt awkward. I looked at him, he had had one eyebrow raised and was giving my hand a questionable look. I immediately brought my hand down, I was glad that I had my helmet on or he could see the embarrassed look on my face.

Virgil had guided me throughout hell, I did not know where he would lead, but I had faith it would be towards my escape. We ventured across a long narrow bridge that was thousands of feet above the ground, traveled on huge chains that linked from one rock tower to another. Nothing happened during our adventure together, but I got for information about the places I have already been. The forest where I found my new shield is where those that didn't sin but did not the required hate to join our father in heaven and now I know why the trees look like human appendages.

The worst part I learned how babies were brought there, Virgil told me that they were unbaptized babies that either died or they were babies that died during childbirth. The true gate through the true faith was never shown to them. Limbo shows no mercy for these babes. The rest of our journey was in silent once I learned about the true fate of those babies.

* * *

Our journey has gotten boring now since we weren't talking about anything, we are now walking in one of those rock towers. They were rock pillars that were carved in to look like towers. "So, Virgil can you tell me about yourself." "I was the son of a commoner, I lived during the time of the lying and false gods. And though I died more than a dozen years before the birth of Christ, I foretold his coming in my works." I was confused 'if he foretold the birth of the lord, why is he here.' "Virgil, why are you here if told the people about Christ." My eyebrow scrunched up wondering what the reason would be "I was never baptized, therefore I could not enter heaven, but since I lived a good life I was placed among the virtuous pagans in the Hall of Kings within the circle of Limbo." I stopped in my tracks he was helping me I should do the same.

I looked at Virgil back in pity, I ran to catch up with him before I lose sight of him "Virgil, was there anyone who pass here and later escaped Hell" "I once saw the Might One crowned with victory, take here the shade of our first parent, of his son Abel, of Abraham and others. But before these, no soul was ever saved." "Hey Virgil since you are helping me escape Hell, I was thinking about repaying you. So is there any way to get you out of here?" "It is rare for one to leave Hell, but impossible for those already dead as they cannot repent for their sins like the living."

I came to another large chain to walk across, this thing was terrifying at first so much that I refuse to walk on it, but Virgil told me that I would have to walk on these things a lot I just expected it and ventured on. "But I am also dead" I retorted "You are different you died, but still have a mortal body, unlike I am just a spirit." I looked up at the sky I was thinking about a way to help him. Unlike the mortal world the here the sky has no clouds nor a sun the fill it instead it has to float platforms of earth, they are chained to each other and the rock towers. An idea comes to mind 'If someone from Hell can help me escape than someone from Heaven can help me bring Virgil to Heaven.' I thought it was a full proof plan if I ask God I could save Virgil from this terrible fate.

We had reached the massive tower it was unlike the others this one was placed at the edge of Limbo. "MURDER" a booming voice echo throughout the tower. Virgil might have sensed my confusion thought it was time to explain before I would face the accursed demon "Beyond Limbo is the fallen King Minos, judge of the damned. Those the stay in Limbo stay has for the rest, he sentences them to the circles below" Inside the tower laid a spiral all the way up the wall has a carving of the damned screaming as they fall into the lower circles. "SUICIDE." The next floor didn't have anything special about it looked like a normal medieval hallway, going forth I found a path that leads deeper into the tower.

A door demon blocked the path, no the door did look demonic but instead was a breathing demon door. "HERCY." The demon door looked like an upper torso of a regular demon, it wings carved into the door, and the rest of its body was sticking out of the door. Its eyes and where the area where the belly button would be were glowing yellow. (For a clear picture google Dante's inferno demon door) "Virgil, do you know how to open this door" I looked at him for answers. "Like any other door, it will open with a key." 'Uhh, Virgil couldn't you just give me the answer instead.' I put my head down thinking of an answer 'Maybe I have to go back and find a key?' I couldn't be bothered to do that, it would mean that I have to walk down the stair then walk up the stair again to find the key instead I stab the door demon with my sword. It started to scream, and it tried to pull out the sword I had to use all my strength the leave my sword inside me and demon had a contest of strength, but I had enough of it, so I push my sword all the way up to its chest while my sword was inside the demon. With the demon now dead the door shot upwards Leaving the path open.

The room had many pillars around the room, the thing that caught my eye was a statue of a pregnant lady laying down. The stomach part of the statue was curved into a bed with one of those demonic babies was laying there, the thing was resting under a fire in which nothing was burned or damaged. *Baby squeal* I think it heard me as the thing rolled over to get out of its bed, it acted like a normal baby, but it would not fool me. It walked closer to me spreading its blade-like arms wide like a baby wanting to pick it up. As soon the demon was in reach I swiped my sword across severing its head from the body.

Trapdoors opened at the based of the pillars revealing more demonic babies, they circled me with their bladed arms open. I quickly ran at the one in front of me I slashed down cutting the demon in half, The other demons spread out has I killed one of their kin. Both I and the demons waited for each other to attack, one of them decide to jump at me. Instantly I brought shielded my head to cover my head from the attack. The demon used its curved blades to stick onto the shield making it heavier the wield, I bashed the demon against the wall smashing its head in the process.

The demons that we left gave out an ear piercing screech, they all charged me using their blades like stilts. I kicked one of the demons head like a football, successfully kick its head off into another baby stunning it. I now thought how easy these things could die if I can kick its head off. I turned to the lone baby who was charging at me, I raised my right foot and waited for the thing to come close when it was right under my foot I brought it down pinning the baby by the head with my foot.

The baby squirmed trying to free itself, I continued to put more pressure on foot to squish the head "AHH" the thing was stabbing my foot I bit my lip try to deal with the pain. I put more pressure until *Crack* I look under my foot to see the baby's head crushed the grey matter and blood splatter all over the floor. The area where my foot was curved in, the eye looked like they popped outwards too all in all it looks like a pumpkin after you step on it. I walked towards the last demon, it was struggling to get off its back like a turtle. I brought my shield down impaling and killing the last demon.

I walked out of the room to a spiral hallway, a door demon blocked another while the hallway spiraled upwards. I behind the demon was the hallway that leads to a platform outside. A metal pole ran across the new hallway, metal blades covered the pole, stone gear were at the end of the pole making it spin down and up the slope. I was stomped there was no way from me to get over the trap, as I can't jump over it or stop it. I came up with an idea while looking at the trap I saw that the stones made it possible to travel up and down the slope, so all I have to do is to stop the gears.

I looked in the room for anything that I could put it between the gear. I went back to the room where I found the sleeping baby. I picked up one of the baby corpses by the head and brought with me to the trap, I place the whole body in the path of the gear. I placed my foot on the head I made sure not to crush it when the gear came it ground the legs and the torso of the baby into mush it stopped when it reached the baby's blade. The spinning trap came to a halt, I walked over the rod by passing the blades.

I walked on the walkway heavy winds blow as the statement to high up I am, fire blows were decorated on the stone railing. I walked towards the circular platform, a hollowed figure curled up a white light glowing from the figure. I walked closer to the figure to hear it begging, but I couldn't hear any words she was mumbling. Virgil appeared next to the hollow looking down on it with a disappointed face he then faced me. "This hollow was Electra a Mycenean princess, the daughter of King Agamemnon. She killed her mother to avenge her father's wrongful death.

Though her actions are virtuous, they are done without an understanding of God or His will. As such, damned to Hell, Electra served her punishment which was to finally know the wrath of God whom she was ignorant about while she was alive." I looked down I thought that her killing her father out of the revenge that of killing other people or in this case her mother.

I shook my head I wanted to help this poor soul for it doesn't belong here, I placed one of my hands on her head. "Dear heavenly father, I pray for you today that they may save this soul, as she has suffered enough here in this place. I could not bear it in my heart to see her in this place rotting for all eternity for she avenged her father wrongful death something I would think is noble.

I ask thee heaven father that you give this spirit a more chance and send her with the rest of your children in heaven. I pray in the name of thy son Jesus Christ." A white light shined down on her, lifting her up into the light. "The Divine light of Justice" I heard her mumble, her hollow form broke down until it became one with the light and disappeared leaving no evidence of her or the light behind.

I walked back to the spiral hallway, walking up I found a couple of hollow on fire they had noticed me and started to run at me waving their arms like a madman. I immediately equipped my shield to block whatever attack the hollows were going to throw at me, as soon as one of the hollows came near me it exploded flinging me against the wall.

The explosion caused a chain reaction as once the hollow exploded the other soon followed after leaving ash makers and human remains all over the hallway. I looked at my health bar I wasn't surprised when I saw that only less of a quarter of my health was left. I stood up, and I took two sips of the Estus Flask I look at my health to see the bar fill up to full.

I once again began my journey upwards to the top of the tower, the end of the hallway leads outside. The wind was blowing heavy, and storm clouds filled the sky "GLUTTONY" lightning strike down as the loud voice yelled the out sin. Walking to the edge of the platform I could see a demon larger than any than any house I ever saw it stood between two huge colosseum walls, I couldn't see the demon the clearly, but I found a platform to get closer to the demon. I ran to the platform but it has seems that it was broken and it was impossible for me to get up there.

Looking for a way to get there I ran around the tower, a large humanoid demon spotted me, the demon had an ashen skin color the legs were that of a goat, it had horns that were 2 meters long that curved on the top. The demon wore bones of human around its neck like a necklace with a skull in the middle, it had a loincloth with decorated bones on it, it had a had a weapon that looked like the child of a sword and a saw. (If need help picture it, google Dante's inferno guardian demon)

The demon ran straight at me dragging his blade on the floor, as he came closer to me he lifted his blade with both of his hands and brought it down in a large arc, I saw to move coming for a mile away and roll out of the path of the sword.

I saw that the demon was having trouble retrieving its sword from the ground, I took the opportunity to run around the demon to give it a backstab. Stabbing my sword through the demon's chest but before I could grab my sword, the thing stood up surprising me that I was knocked off with my sword still in the demon's chest.

The demon roared at me in anger, he then charged at me shoving me to the ground I felt like a turtle on its back it was hard for me to get back up with the armor on me. He looked down at me like the thing has won and I was but a bug beneath his foot, I became furious at that how could this demon look at me like that.

The demon brought one of its foot down unto my chest, it was craving into the pressure my chest was hurting, and my breathing became more and more scarce. In a panic, I began to hit the demons leg with me shield try to pry off the pressure off my chest it didn't work as the demon leg still pressed on my chest.

It was now starting to hurt even to breathe I banged the demon 's leg with my shield hard and faster, as I drew one more breath I hit the demon behind its knee bending it relieving some pressure off my chest I rolled on my side pushing the demon leg off me and making the demon fall. I rolled my stomach, and I tried to get up but end up vomiting whatever food I had left in my stomach, the demon seemed to get up the same time I did.

I brought my shield up and waited for the demon to attack me, without my sword, I couldn't hurt the thing. The demon stomped one of its foot down and screamed at my face. It brought its sword to the side charged the strike once I saw the swing incoming I placed my shield in the center of my body and whacked the sword away leaving the demon stunned.

I brought in my left arm as close to my chest as I could then I shoved the demon making it lose its balance and fall down. I ran to its back to get my sword for its back, once I got my sword I slice through the demon's neck ending its pitiful life white mist came from the corpse flowed into me.

My health was destroyed during the fight, but I had survived lower health before I only took one sip from the estus flask bring my health above half. I wanted to take another sip but I couldn't since it would leave me with only one sip before there was none left. I found a door demon on the side of the wall, killing it opened up to a new room. See that there were no demons in the room I looked around the room to find any dark souls items like the [Gras Crest Shield] but found none.

As I looked around the room I noticed that the room was separated into two one half of the room was walkable and had a slope in the middle of the room There are statues were placed all over with one of the statues placed on the slope. The other half was filled with lava, having it flow down from the ceiling into two huge black iron crucible in which they were overflowing with lava.

I walked to the slope it looked like a alter with two fire blows on the side followed up with metal spikes, in the middle of all that was a statue made bronze, it depicted a man full in rope sitting on a throne above human bodies and skulls.

I was to ingross at the statue to noticed that Virgil appeared next to me "Saladin..." I jumped and grabbed the hilt of my sword back when I learned someone was next to me, I relaxed when I saw Virgil at the next to the spot I was standing at. "Virgil, can you at least tell me when you appear like that again." He face was stone cold there was little to none emotion "Now is not the time be frightened" I followed his gaze back to the statue "The legendary Kurd who retained the Holy City. From whom not even the brave lion hearth could not wrest it back" "Virgil, who was Saladin" I never heard about them in any of the books at the orphanage. "Saladin was the leader of the great Islamic army the Kurds that occupied the Holy City. They fought off the crusaders whom tried to reclaimed the Holy Land."

I walked over to the statue my metal gauntlet glided over the metal carvings I stopped and placed my hands over the side of the statue. I thought about the crusades I don't know a lot about it the only thing that I do know is that they were considered holy wars, that knights of the church came and ventured off the Jerusalem. I looked back at Virgil "Virgil do you know anything about the crusaders?" Virgil gave a thoughtful look before answering, sat down leaning on the statue. "It is common knowledge that the crusaders are knights that fought for the church to reclaim Jerusalem, although it was not mostly knights.

People born for a common birth join to crusades to reclaim the holy land. Do not think they did it for money or another worldly possession, in fact, they were one of the poorest people. They gave most if not all belonging to the church and live off the teachings of the church. Now You may think that the Knights of Templar are made up of holy men with but don't be fooled there were some noble looking to join the crusades for personal gain, there were also members of the church taking money from the church to satisfy their own desire." "Heretics" I mumbled under my breath, I closed and began thinking about the thing the heretic did to us.

* * *

Flashback

It was night time on the fourth day that Brett and I came to our new 'home' the priest has been kind to us by given us new clothes to replace the old one that the orphanage gave us. We dressed in formal church with a white coat that had a cross design on it, he also gave us a necklace that had a silver cross on it.

Our new life was worst than before as there was nothing to do during the day no book, no going outside we were trapped inside our new 'home' many kids were scared. I could understand that they were taken from their homes that they knew for their whole life and now there are at a new 'home' where it is less welcoming and less joyful than their old home.

I was currently laying down on my bed, Brett and I were lucky that we shared a bunk bed together I got the bottom bunk while Brett got the top bunk. "Hey, Elijah" I looked up to Brett's bed "yeah" "Do you think we would be able to visit our old orphanage" "I don't see why not." The priest has been kind to us even though he looks creepy I am sure that as a priest he is a kind-hearted person that would let us visit our old home. *Yawn* I turned my body sideways "Good night" I muttered I couldn't hear Brett's reply, but I was too tired to care.

Once I woke up I realized that wasn't in my bed I was unable to move my arms or legs, I looked at my arms and legs to see that they were strapped down. I frantically looked around the place I saw a small container filled with a weird green liquid in it. "Oh, looks like someone is awake" I turned to the voice, I saw the priest, but instead of the usually creepy smile, he had a wicked grin. His were eyes were the ones that send shivers down my spine the eyes were slightly open that I could bearly see them but the feeling it gave me it was like he didn't think has me as another living being but a project of his. He brought a mask that had a tube connected to it looked like the ones that the doctors use the make a patient go to sleep.

The priest grabbed a metal tube and slowly pushed it- it hurts it hurts it hurts It Hurt It HURTS IT HURTS. The pain is unbearable it was 100 times worse than a shot (needle kind) yellow liquid filled the tube it flowed inside my arm. I screamed as loud as I could I tried as I flail my arms around to get the metal tube out, but they were bound by the table, tears formed in the corner of my eyes making my vision watery.

I looked at the priest he spread his arms wide and started to laugh at my pain, he turned the knob on the gas container I heard the gas leak into the tube that was connected to my mask. Slowly the pain began to numb as that happened my eyelids became heavy, and soon enough I couldn't feel or see anything.

End flashback


	4. AN: Rewrite

I have been reading the reviews, and I think this for the best that I must take some time and rewrite most if not all the chapters, I know that you guys feel disappointed at my current work. I will also agree with you guys as I rushed most of it and had not put that much effort in the chapters. The most important reason why I am doing this is for me to grow as a writer, I hope that you guys would understand. I will leave the 3rd chapter has my currently greatest mistake and will learn from it.

-Shrimpknight


End file.
